


Take a Breather (Stop Rising to the Challenge)

by xfm0eshirehc



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Naga's Brand and Grima's Mark, Pre-Fire Emblem Fates, Spoilers for Awakening, maybe four chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfm0eshirehc/pseuds/xfm0eshirehc
Summary: They needed to wait before they could help his child unite this land's Emblem. Hide their purpose, hide their power. When Laslow is forced to break his patience to save some lives, Odin is brought back to a time where the sky stayed ashen and villages set ablaze were better than the alternative. It'd be a delicate balance to return from; he could only trust Selena and the other princes to understand.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo & Eudes | Owain, Lazward | Laslow & Odin
Kudos: 17





	Take a Breather (Stop Rising to the Challenge)

For the second time in his life across the eons, Odin felt a dread that marred deeper than any abyss. Laslow had his back to the three of them, though Odin was offset, and Odin wasn't sure where Niles and Peri had been thrown off to with the rest of the contingent, so only he could see the dullness that had overtaken his best friend's gaze. It was jarring when his words were breathed with such sharp intent, "I will not let my prince be harmed." There was no room for hesitation or argument. It was the perseverance of a loyal retainer that anyone could respect and acknowledge. It surely must have been out of determination and pride.

But as Odin watched, his eyes wide with growing horror and his body now finally pushing himself off the ground, this person couldn't have been Laslow. Laslow has never held a tome so carefully. Laslow has never grasped the writhing energies of a flux spell so tenderly. Laslow has never looked down on a _living person_ with such offended finality. Like they were worse than vermin. Like it was good they were in pain as they crumpled to the ground, at last dead from the purple miasma.

"Laslow?" Xander had spoken then, Siegfried gripped in one hand while the other had helped pull Leo to his feet, who in turn gave a look both suspicious yet still grateful.

Plainly, they had been ambushed.

There had been no less than twenty armed lying around in the brush to prey on whoever let their guard down at the sight of the safe open bridge some hundred paces to the east. Or perhaps they had specifically waited to try their hand at a royalty's head, though how they had known their coming was another question. Odin could hear Peri's crashing footsteps returning with some others, hopefully none too injured from the earlier wind spells thrown their way.

But that was all the attention he could afford them. He was back on his feet now, ignoring the painful gash across his thigh that had made him lose his footing in the first place. It had been a horribly honest mistake, one he would have to swallow for the coming weeks at the least. How could he get so careless as to forget that even a dying enemy, a dying man, could lunge with desperation one last time. The cut was too shallow for any permanent damage, but it had been the distraction needed to open the way to an otherwise occupied Xander.

"Lord Xander!"

Odin had lost sight of Laslow in the thicket until then. Blood drenched the other's right vambrace enough for him to see the streaking rivets along his fingers. His sword was missing. He had glanced to Odin, fear and apologies dancing in his eyes. He had muttered something toward the Nohrian princes. And then he had taken his stand, and Odin could only watch as he decimated the remaining three bandits with not a single sign of remorse.

Yes, they had been a threat to them all, but...

"You can use magic?" Leo asked, seconds after, Brynhildr still open in case. Laslow didn't answer or even turn to them. He only stared at the corpses with a clinical expression. Almost blank. Entirely cold.

Two more did show, getting chased by Peri and understandably desperate to clear the way. Xander went to strike one down, but the bandit choked on a scream as he was engulfed by another flux. 

"None will harm him." He muttered so lowly, it was a wonder that Odin heard him at all. He continued to stand there, stance too relaxed, as the other bandit was taken down by Leo's magic. Magic that was expected, forceful and aggressive. Laslow turned his head just enough to face Leo, enough for Odin to no longer see those eyes that shouldn't ever have a red glow-

"Laslow, no!"

Odin did the only thing he knew that wouldn't cause any more harm: he dropped his spare fire tome and tackled him. There was no resistance and they both hit the earth in a billow of dust and grass.

"Odin, what are you doing!?"

"Milord, this magic, he is too new and I fear it courses too wildly for- please, stay back and let me handle this!"

He cut himself off and crouched over Laslow, shielding the whitening hair from view, one hand needlessly holding him down while the other grabbed for the tome. Laslow didn't let go. He just stared back with only bare recognition.

Odin sucked in a breath. His leg was still bleeding, now certainly down onto him too, but he tried to focus on- on Inigo. Naga, he was looking at Inigo. How many years has it been? "It's okay," he spoke softly, or tried. He could hear the others reconvening around Xander and Leo and checking on their princes. Inigo only cared about one right now. "I'm okay. Let go."

Like it was all the order he needed, Laslow finally released the bloodied tome and, promptly, passed out. His arm hadn't stopped bleeding during all of this. His hair was beginning to dull back to a matte gray, but it never quite made it. Some strands remained as white as his father's. Odin sat back, listening to his leg before it properly gave up. He checked the book and it was close to being overloaded now, its binding looked far too worn from the few extra uses.

Oh. "Milord, it is safe now! The foul words are yet again contained." When he looked back, there was a mix of suspicion, worry- when did Niles return?- and a hard line in a brow with only Leo's arm and Xander's trust in it that kept them still but ultimately it was the worry that won out. Likely. Based on Xander's orders for Laslow to be treated, and then himself by Leo.

Fortunately, only the two of them and two others had been injured enough to warrant the use of a staff before they made it to the castle. He was loathed to call it a miracle that he wasn't asked immediately about anything, not when questions of how and by who were they targeted were the main concerns and current distant conversation. It gave him time to calm himself down. He thinks. _Maybe_ they saw more than he felt, because right now he felt everything was crushing itself into a numb silence. Yeah, he was glad they gave him time to remind himself that the Fell Dragon was unreachable, and by that extension, so should his mark... Should.

Laslow was still unconscious. Odin looked at his naked hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't personally played fates but...


End file.
